dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.20: Sasquatch me if you can!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, we saw our campers endure a jetpack themed challenge that caused them my 3 favorite things". "Pain, misery, and injury, hehe". "Due to Zane taking another hit for his "allies", Lova was able to gain invincibility and cause Prynce to lose once again". "Who will recieve the boot this week on today's dramatic challenge right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" The show opens with Gohan, Miri, and Luka playing a game of frisbee and Tre watching them while listening to his I-Pod. Blala Confessional: "So now that Prynce is gone, Gohan's alliance has been weaken with only 3 members left", Blala says. "9k is no threat to me, so I can dispose of him later". "Tre and Gohan on the other hand are gonna ruin my chances at the 100 grand". "I"ll keep Gohan in the game to mess with his head some more", Blala says. "But today it's time to find a new victim". Suddenly a Big Foot jumps from out the bushes scaring the campers. Chris: "Evening campers", Chris says as he takes the head off from his Big Foot costume". Luka: "Hey what's the big idea scaring us like that?", Luka ask a little angry. Chris: "Because my costume reflects todays challenge", Chris says. 9k: "What do you mean?", 9k ask Chris: "Legend has it that Sasquachanaqua lives deep in the forest of this island"."They say he is so smart and sneaky that he knows how to avoid cameras". "Legend has it that he is 8 feet tall and has feet half the size of a average humans' body. Blala: "Pfft, you don't actually believe that do you?", Blala ask. Chris: "Course not, but that doesn't mean it isn't true". "Your challenge for today is to obtain visual evidence of Big Foot and bring it back here". Luka: "And how do you expect us to do that?", Luka ask. Chris: "With these bad boys", Chris says as he throws 8 cameras to the campers. Gohan: "Were these things made in the 1800's". Chris: "We're on a budget". "Oh, and your challenge starts neeeow", Chris says before the campers race into the woods. Lova: "Hey Zane, I got a job for you", Lova says as she runs alongside with him. Zane: "And what's that?" Lova: "In case Blala and I don't retrieve a photo of Big Foot and you do we need you to give us your picture". "B-but what about me?", Zane ask. Lova: "I'll save you from elimination". Chris intercom: "Forgot to tell you guys this, but the camper that does not return with photographic evidence will be instantly eliminated". "Oh, and the first camper back with said evidence gets invincibility". "Sooo hood luck". Lova: ".......good luck", Lova says as she runs away. Zane Confessional: "I'm starting to think that Blala and Lova don't care about me", Zane says. "Hmm.." Meanwhile, Miri and Luka walk through the woods together as they search for Big Foot". Miri: "I wonder where this thing is", Miri says."This place is huge". Luka: "Let's just hope he isn't hiding somewhere in Blala's ego", Luka says as she and Miri laugh. Suddenly they hear a rustle in the bushes and prepare there cameras, but out comes 9k. Luka: "What do you want?", Luka ask. 9k: "Hear to protect two fine ladies from Sasquatchanaqua", 9k says. Miri: "Pfft, give me a break", Miri says. 9k: "I'm telling you, my manliest can help". Suddenly a rustle in the bushes is heard. "AH, protect me!", 9k says as he hides behind the girls. A bunny then jumps out and smiles before hopping off. Luka: "Our hero" -.- ~Meanwhile~ Gohan: "Where could this thing be?" Tre: "Who knows", Tre says. Suddenly a rustle is heard in the bushes, alarming Tre. Tre: "Dude", Tre says as he elbows Gohan and points to the bushes. Gohan: "It's probably just a rabbit", Gohan says as he turns his back and continues to look for Big Foot. All of a sudden, Sasquatchanaqua emerges from the bushes as he stares at Tre with angry eyes. Tre: "G-Gohan...", Tre says. Gohan: "Not now", Gohan says with his back still turned. Tre then tries to take the picture, but Big Foot grabs him by the head and throws him into a tree. Gohan: "Holy crap!", Gohan says as he spots Big Foot and tries to snap his picture, but Big Foot escapes. Gohan: "Dang it Tre, why didn't you tell me he was here?" Tre: "*grumbles*" Meanwhile Blala searches for Big Foot and happens to see a large animal like creature run away from Tre and Gohan's direction. Blala: "Hehe, got you now", Blala says. ~In another part of the forest~ Gohan: "I can't believe you let him get away", Gihan says to Tre. Tre: "Me!?", "It was your fault". Gohan: "Yeah yeah", Gohan says as he spots Miri and the others. "What up Mel", he says. Miri: "Nothing, any luck finding Big Foot?" Gohan: "We..uhh had a encounter with him". Luka: "Did you get any pictures?", Luka ask. Tre: "No...just bruises", Tre says. 9k: "Hey I just thought of something". Gohan: "There's a shock". 9k: "Why don't we all be in one alliance?", 9k says. Tre: "That's...not a bad idea", Tre says. 9k: "Luka and Miri stay here and we'll go find Big Foot, chase him to thus location, and you snap your pictures", 9k says. Miri: "Hmm, I like it", Miri says. Tre: "Alright then, lets go". Gohan: "How about a kiss for good luck", he says to Miri. Miri: "Get outta here", she laughs. Miri Confessional: "Gohan's cute and all, but I want 100k too". "So I'm his friend and competition at the sane time, and he needs to remember that". ~Meanwhile~ Zane: "How am I suppose to find this guy?", Zane ask himself. Lova: "Well you better start trying", Lova says coming up from behind him. Zane: "It's harder than you think", Zane says. "Maybe you should try in challenges for once". Lova: "I don't need to try when I have you", Lova says. "Now get to work". Zane: "Grr.." ~Meanwhile in a cave ~ Blala: "I know I saw that oversized Gorilla walk in here", Blala says looking for him. Suddenly Big Foot would come up from behind Blala and growl. Blala: "Luka your breath smells worse than usual", he jokes before turning around for his eyes to meet with Sasquatchanaqua. "Mommy..." Back with Zane and Lova, the two seem to not be seeing eye to eye. Zane: "I just want to win challenges myself, that's all", Zane says. Lova: "That's great and all, but your top priority is me". Blala: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lova: "That sounded like Blala", Lova says. "Come on". Miri: "That sounded like Blala", Miri says. "What if Big Foot catches us after we snap our pictures?", she ask. Luka: "Don't worry, we can set up a trap to catch him", Luka says. "Climb up that tree there and tie this vine to it", Luka says. Tre: "Was that Blala or a teenage girl?", Tre ask. Gohan: "I thought Blala was one", he says as they all laugh until they hear a roar from the cave in front of him. Blala would then run out with Big Foot right behind as he would sidestep him and snap a picture. Blala: "Got my picture, see ya losers", he says as he off and runs into Zane and Lova. "Hurry up and snap your pictures", he would tell them as they snap their pictures and run off. Big Foot would then set his sights on Gohan, Tre, and 9k as he would slowly approach them. 9k: "Oh crap, now what?" Gohan: "Play along", Gohan says. "Mr. Big Foit you look gorgeous, I can just eat...you..UP!" Big Foot: "Hm?" Tre: "You look amazing, model for us", Tre says. Big Foot then models for them as they snap their pictures. 9k: "You are fabulous", 9k says. Gohan: "Well photo shoot's over, goodbye forever", Gohan says as he, 9k, and Tre try to sneak off before Big Foit figures out he's been tricked. Big Foot: "ROAAAAAR!" Gohan: "Oh crap run", Gohan says as he and the others run for their lives. Luka: "Someone's coming", Luka says. "Get ready Miri", Luka says getting ready to take a picture. She then spots Gohan, Tre, and 9k running from Big Foot as she and Miri get ready to take the picture, but there cameras are knocked out there hands when Big Foot stats thrashing and throwing punches. 9k: "Watch out ladies, it's time to go inflict pain,...over 9000!", 9k says as he tries to ninja Big Foot, but is b*tch slapped to the ground. Everyone: *facepalm* Big Foot is then caught in Luka and Miri's trap as he hangs from a tree. Luka: "I think we got this challenge in the bag", Luka says, but suddenly Big Foot attempts to get loose and grabs Luka, with his foot still tied to the branch. Gohan, Tre, 9k, and Miri then try to pry Big Foot off of Luka, but suddenly the whole tree falls causing them all to roll down the forest. Blala: "I can smell invincibility now", Blala says before he hears screaming. "What the?" Zane: "Look out!", Zane says as Blala, Lova, and himself are caught in the chaos, rolling down the forest with them and eventually down a hill as they crash land into the camp grounds. Chef: "I ain't cleaning this up". Chris: "What do we have here?" Blala: "I made it first, give me invincibility", Blala says. Chris: "Actually Blala you all arrived here simultaneously , BUT, Luka did something no one else did, and that's bring Big Foot himself", Chris says. Big Foot: "GRAAAAAH!", Big Foot yells before being tranquilized to sleep by Chef. Chris: "I hereby declare Luka today's winner!" Blala: "WHAT?" Luka: "Oh yeah baby I won, don't hate the player hate the game", she says as she dances with Miri. Chris: "Don't get excited yet, I did say the person who did not bring back evidence would be automatically eliminated". Luka: "Yeah, so?" Miri: "Uh oh", Miri says realizing she never took a picture of Big Foot. Chris: "Luka is today's winner and Miri is today's loser". Everyone: "*gasp*" ~At the bondfire~ Miri then hugs Tre, Luka, Zane, and 9k goodbye. Gohan: "This sucks". Miri: "Cheer up Gohan", Miri says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Good luck", she says as she boards the Boat of Losers. Luka: "Bye Melanie, text me!", Luka yells as she waves goodbye. Chris: "What's to become of our campers next time as the Final 7 turn into the Final 6?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts